zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Sir Ian
Sir Ian is a male antelope in Case 15 of Zootopia: Crime Files. He is suspected of robbing a couple's wedding rings. Physical Appearance Sir Ian is a tall, gold-haired antelope with a white muzzle and neck. His two horns curve inward in opposite directions, forming a shape resembling an "X". His visible outfit consists of a white shirt, purple tie, lavender vest, purple robes, and a matching wizard's hat, as well as spectacles. He carries a wand. Role in the Game Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde are informed that a pair of wedding rings were stolen at the Wee Classy Chapel. They search the chapel for clues. They find a lyric book, torn wedding vows, and a tangled mass. They see that the tangled mass is a tuff of fake fur. They send the book and fake fur to the lab. They learn from Clawhauser that the culprit wears fake fur and it's being used to keep warm because they're always cold and the book belongs to the culprit, because they're a singer. While searching in Leonard's limo outside, Judy and Nick find a parking ticket and learn from Leonard that he must park illegally when his usual spot is taken by another limo driver and wedding officiant, Sir Ian. Judy and Nick go talk to Sir Ian. Nick asks Sir Ian why does he steal Leonard's spot and asks if he likes to steal other stuff, including the wedding rings. Sir Ian says he does borrow Leonard's spot occasionally and he had nothing to do with the stolen rings, for the only rings that concerned him are the fabled "Rings of Power". He says he's tire of this talk, so he's going to disappear by driving away in his limo, and bids them goodbye. Later, Judy and Nick find a broken camera in the parking lot and pull out some photos from it. They speak to a wedding zombie officiant, Ramona, who tells them they should speak to Sir Ian, whom she saw in the chapel before the wedding which seemed odd. Judy asks Sir Ian why was he in the chapel right before the crime was discovered. He says he finished officiating another wedding between an elf and a goblin and announces it as magical. He sang a song and joined them in a dance, mostly to keep warm. For a great wizard, he says he's always cold. He says he tried to go into the boiler room, but the security guard wouldn't let him in. Nick jokingly guesses that the security guard said, "You shall not pass!" Sir Ian denies this and says the security guard said that the door is broken and to try again tomorrow. Judy finds it mystical and she and Nick search the chapel for more clues. In the limo, the pair find a limo license in it. After cleaning it off, the license doesn't have a photo or number, so they don't know who it belongs to. Nick suggests starring at the license really hard so they'll see something they didn't before. Judy discovers strands of fake fur on the license. They send it to the lab, and Clawhauser informs them that the fake fur strands on the license are the same as the fake fur Judy and Nick found in the chapel. Judy deduces that the culprit is a limo driver. Later, Judy and Nick find a broken wooden staff in the parking lot. They send fixed it and send it to the lab for prints. Clawhauser says there were no prints on it, so he talked to Wayne, who recognizes it. Wayne tells them he saw the same staff, right before the wedding started, the same time as the rings were stolen. Judy and Nick now know that the culprit is tall and they leave to get their culprit. Judy and Nick arrest Sir Ian for stealing the wedding rings. Judy asks him why he did it. Sir Ian says his ruse fooled them and says that these rings are not wedding rings, but the fabled "Rings of Power", and should be possessed only by a great wizard like him. He warns them not to meddle in the affairs of wizards, for they are quick to anger. Nick quips back not to meddle in the affairs of foxes, because they're sick of his baloney and they send him to jail. Trivia *Sir Ian's name is a reference to the actor Ian McKellen who portrays the character Gandalf in The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit film trilogies. **In the Other section of his case file, it states, "Fly, you fools!" which is a reference to the line said by Gandalf, when he speaks to the Fellowship before falling off the Bridge of Khazah Dum. ***When Sir Ian said the guard wouldn't let him in the boiler room, Nick Wilde quotes, "You shall not pass!" which is a reference to another quote said by Gandalf to prevent the Balrog from crossing the Bridge of Khazad-dûm. *Sir Ian, Leonard, and Clarence share the same character model, despite Clarence being a different species. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Singers Category:Suspects in Zootopia: Crime Files Category:Guilty Suspects in Zootopia: Crime Files Category:Antagonists Category:Prey Category:Antelopes Category:Wedding Officiants Category:Game-exclusive characters